Jack's a What!
by Rychan6
Summary: What if Jack hasn't been completely alone for 300 years? What if he was a teacher? and not just any teacher but a teacher at Hogwarts? SlytherinRon, Dron, PossessedTomRiddle, HarryxTom, JackRabbit Don't like, Don't read
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and cold night; the moon was a small crescent shape. The snow was falling gently and silently, almost sad in a way. An old castle watching over a lake, there was no noise coming out of it. On the tip of the tallest tower was a boy, the boy had beautiful snow white hair, smooth pale skin, and bright icy blue ice. He was wearing a blue hoodie that had frost covering it; he wore tattered pants with bands securing them at the end.

This boy was Jack Frost, a 300 year old spirit of winter. He was looking down at the peaceful picture before him; his normally happy face was replaced by a sad one. In one hand was his signature staff but in the other was nothing you would ever expect. He was holding a 15 caliber hand gun.

"I'm sorry Manny," he cried out, "But I just can't take this anymore." He looked up at the crescent angrily, tears streaming down his face.

"You left me her for 290 years, never once talking to me," he choked out "You let me destroy so much, let me cause so much pain and suffering."

"Why? Why did you leave me here when there is nothing for me to live for?" He cried out, sobbing.

"I'm done, done! I'm not going to live like this anymore." Still sobbing, he raised the gun to his temple looking at his final picture of the world.

"Goodbye." After that he pulled the trigger and the next thing he knew, darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark, that was all he could see, just like when he first woke up, but theirs is something different this time. It's not cold like it was before. Instead, it was warm, almost homey, and he finds that he likes it.

"I believe he's starting to come around Professor." Voices, he's hearing voices, didn't he die.

"He's waking up Poppy." Jack opened his and was greeted by a white light. He blinked a few times to adjust. He noticed that he wasn't outside anymore; he was in a room full of beds, an infirmary. Jack looked around and found his staff at the foot of the bed and on his left he saw an old man. He wore a pointy hat, had a long grey beard and had wise old blue eyes that held a twinkle.

"Hello there young man." The old man greeted with a smile. This man could see him, he could really see him!

"How?" Jack stared, "How can you see me?"

The old man's smiled widened a bit, "It's not that hard to find a spirit around here, especially an elemental. You gave us quite the scare, young man. If I hadn't cast that freeze spell that bullet could have left you permanently damaged."

This man stopped him, why? Didn't he know that he **wanted** to be dead? Jack stared back at him.

"Why," he asked, "Why did you stop me?"

The man looked at him, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed.

"Spirits can't be killed," he replied, "they can be weakened or sealed but they cannot be killed."

After that, Jack felt his heart break, he can't escape, no matter what he does he will never be able to escape the constant pain.

The old man cleared his throat to gain his attention, "Tell me young man, exactly why you would try to kill yourself?"

Jack looked at his hands for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain.

"I was tired," he whispered, "I was tired of giving everything that I got but not getting anything back. I was tired of all the pain and loneliness."

He paused for a moment then smiled bitterly, "There is nothing for me in this world, they can find another spirit to take over winter, all I want is to find peace."

There was silence for a few minutes then the old man said, "I believe that would rather be difficult."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"It's hard to find a spirit that can bear the harshness of winter and still be able to turn it gentle."

Jack stared in confusion, how did he know?

Sensing the question the old man smiled and explained, "I have record of winters in the past and when you came along the snow fell more gently then it ever has before."

He paused for a bit then continued, "when you make it snow, you make it fun, you make the children want to go out and enjoy themselves. You have turned something that used to represent sorrow and death into fun and laughter."

The old man smiled even bigger, "You are the only one who can do that."

'The only one?' Jack thought to himself, 'is that why Manny brought me here?' Jack wasn't so sure if he could believe that. The old man stroked his beard trying to think of a way to help jack when it hit him.

"You know young man; if you stepped out of the infirmary everyone would be able to see you." The old man's twinkle returned to his eye.

Jack looked at him in disbelief, "How?"

The old man chuckled, "You see young man, you're in Hogwarts, a school that specializes in magic. As long as it's magical we are able to see it."

Able to, able to see him, for the first time in weeks jack finally smiled and not just any smile, he smiled his real smile.

"Really?" He asked gleefully.

The old man smiled and nodded, "We are in need of a foreign magic teacher and I happened to notice that you have a few Japanese seals with you. So I was wondering if you would be interested in teaching the subject."

Jack took a few minutes to think about it, if he taught here the kids will be able to see him plus he would be helping to prepare them in life.

He looked at the professor and smiled, "When do I start?"

The old man returned the smile and said, "As soon as you're ready and by the way my name is Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster here might I know your name."

Jack gave Dumbledore a determined look and said, "My name is Jack, Jack Frost."


	2. You're a What!

You're a What?!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything story line is mine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few months since Pitch's defeat, but the Guardians are still on edge. Why you may ask? Well the reason is none other than Jack Frost. As soon as Easter ended, Jack disappeared for almost 2 months only coming to meetings, and when he did come to those meetings his hands were covered in ink.

Once the first week of June ended, Jack's been muttering to himself for almost all the time, and most of it was in Japanese. Which of course sent the other Guardians on edge, right now they're at one of their normally scheduled meetings, and Jack was staring into the fireplace deep in thought.

"Jack," North called out, snapping Jack from his thoughts, "Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Tooth fluttered for a bit and answered, "You disappeared for almost 2 months showing up with ink on your hands. And ever since June you've been in deep thoughts." she paused and looked at him straight in face. "Is there something wrong?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, 'Should I tell them about my job?'

But before he could say anything the fireplace roared with a green fire. The four Guardians jumped took a defensive stance while Jack just looked at it in surprise.

Emerging from the was an old man, he was wearing a grey robe and pointy hat, he also had a long white beard. (Guess who?)

"Ah, there you are Jack." the old man greeted.

The Guardians shared a surprised look, how did this man know Jack?

"Professor Dumbledore," Jack walked up to the man, "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I came here to make an offer to your fellow Guardians."

"What is going on here?" Bunny asked staring at the two.

"I see you haven't told them about it." Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"I was about to but," Jack trailed off, his cheeks blushing a cute blue.

"Tell us what?" Tooth asked, looking like she was desperately trying to restrain herself when she saw Jack blush.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and young Jack here is one of our finest teachers."

He gestured to Jack, who blushed at the compliment. They both laughed silently when the saw the Guardians trying to process the information.

3, 2, 1…. "You're a what?!" The three yelled while Sandy just shook his head fondly.

"Sandy, you knew?!" Bunny asked after seeing Sandy's reaction, he nodded.

"How?" Jack asked, "I never mentioned it."

Sandy formed a child sleeping with a snowflake in a dream bubble.

"Kids dream about me?" Jack asked surprised.

He nodded and then formed a teenager and child, an arrow pointing in between them, the arrow pointing towards the teenager.

"Especially the older ones?" He guessed, Sandy nodding.

"How long have you been a teacher?" Bunny asked.

Jack smiled faintly, "About ten years."

"And even under such a short amount of time, he's become the favorite of all the students," Dumbledore smiled brightly, "So much so that I appointed him to be school Councilor."

Jack's blushed darkened when the Guardians looked at him in surprise.

Sandy formed a chalk bored with a question mark on it.

"What do I teach?" Sandy nodded. "I teach eastern magic."

"Eastern?" Tooth looked confused.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "You know like seals, incantations, creatures and where to find them."

While the Guardians took a moment to process this, Jack turned towards Dumbledore.

"So what brings you here Professor?"

"I actually came here to make an offer." North was the first to snap out of his thoughts.

"What kind of offer?" He asked.

"Jack told me what happened when Pitch attacked and it gave me and idea on how to help." Dumbledore smiled, "If you had wizard believers then chances of them disappearing all at once will greatly diminish. And a way to help keep the belief alive is that you teach them your center"

"Teach our center?" Bunny repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, show them what you do; teach them what your centers mean so that they can pass it on to others. That way there will be less evil in the world."

The four stilled after that, thinking about the possibilities. After a few moments of thinking it over Sandy stepped forward and gave them thumbs up.

"I'm in too." Tooth fluttered over, "It'll give me a chance to see all those adorable teeth."

"I go as well." North followed, "it may help create new tow designs."

Jack looked towards Bunny who had yet to decide, "Well Bunny, what do you think?"

Bunny turned and looked at Jack and couldn't help but lose himself in those bright blue eyes. Eyes that held so much hope that it hurt Bunny to remember the way he treated him."

Sigh, "I guess I can teach the ankle-biters a thing or two." Bunny smiled, "Besides, I can finally prove that Easter is better than Christmas."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: should Jack be head of house and if so which one?


	3. Shopping and Meeting the Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the material used.

The Bank and the Boy Who Lived

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Look in thy glass and tell the face thou view'st

Now is the time that face should form another,

Whose fresh repair if now thou not renewest

Thou dost beguile the world, unbless some mother.

For where is she so fair whose unear'd womb

Disdain the tillage of thy husbandry?

Or who is he so fond will be the tomb

Of his self-love to stop posterity?

Thou art thy mother's glass and she in thee

Calls back the lovely April of her prime;

So thou through window of thine age shalt see,

Despite of wrinkles, this thy golden time

But if thou live remembered not to be,

Die single, and thy image dies with thee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Dumbledore left the North Pole, Jack told the others to meet in the fireplace the next morning so they could go shopping for supplies.

"Where's Frostbite?" Bunny asked impatiently.

The four of them were gathered around the fireplace, waiting for the youngest to arrive. North, still being a drowsy, was holding a mug full of coffee. Tooth, on the other hand, was fluttering about faster than a hummingbird on a sugar high.

"Oh, I just can't wait to start!" she squealed.

Sandy didn't here since he already dosed off. (Can you blame him? The guy works 24/7!) Bunny, the only one awake and still sane, was thumping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry I'm late." Jack's voice coming from behind them.

When they turned to look at him they instantly blushed. There stood Jack but instead of wearing his trade mark hoodie and pants, he was wearing short girl's kimono. It was white with Gingko leave print, the leaves being in different shades of green. The Obi was a dark forest green, the ends almost reaching the floor.

The bottom of the kimono was short, only slightly above the knee, while his sleeves almost completely covered his hands. He wore white socks that reached the knee and Japanese flats, with his staff behind him. In other words he was perfect picture of innocent sexiness.

Baby Tooth was on his shoulders, not only was she enjoying the other's expressions, she was also enjoying the fact that she knew that Jack was also wearing white panties with a blue bow.

"J-Jack," Tooth stuttered, "What are you wearing?"

Jack blushed lightly, "This is actually what I usually where at Hogwarts, I have a lot of them representing the different seasons."

Tooth looked like she wished that she had a camera right now. North and Sandy were both nodding their approval while Bunny was still staring.

Bunny was completely mesmerized on how the kimono hugged Jack's slender figure, how those white sock complemented those long sup—'Hold it.' Bunny snapped, 'Keep it together Aster.

"Well then, are you ready to go?" Jack asked while he pulled out a snow globe. He then whispered, "Gringotts, Daigon Alley." he threw it, a swirling vortex of color appearing.

"Come on," he said, stepping into the portal. The others shrugged and quickly followed suit, not prepared for what they were about to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came out of the portal, the five of them stood in front of a big building; the sign saying "Gringotts Bank."

"Jack, where are we?" Tooth asked while looking around the area.

"We're at Gringotts, a wizard bank run by goblins." Jack smiled, not noticing the looks the others were giving him. He then explained, "Goblins handle the money very carefully and don't dare steal it. I came here to pick up a deposit."

The five of them walked into the building, it seemed bigger in the inside than it did out. They walked up to one of the goblins at one of the counters.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I came here to pick up a deposit." Jack replied not even flinching when the goblin narrowed his eyes at him.

"May I see your key?" he asked.

Jack reached into his obi (aren't they just handy) and pulled out a blue and white key and showed it to the goblin.

"It seems to be in order." The goblin reached down and pulled out a sack of coins and handed it to Jack, "The usual deposit Mr. Frost."

"Thank you." Jack nodded to the goblin. After tying the sack to his waist, the guardians left the building.

"What was that about?" Bunny asked when they came out of the building.

"The key acts like some sort of identification except it can't be copied. They're used to open vaults where the money is kept." Jack explained.

The others were about to ask more questions when—"Professor Frost."

They turned around and saw a giant man waving. He was roughly about North's size; he had brown hair and beard and wore a shaggy coat.

"Hello Hagrid." Jack greeted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter didn't think that his day couldn't get any weirder. First, a giant man came and told him that he was a wizard while saying that he somehow saved the wizarding world. Then he was taken to some sort of wizard market, went into a bank run by goblins and found out that he had a small fortune. But he was proven wrong.

"Professor Frost." Hagrid waved to one of the people across from them. The two of them walked closer to the group and couldn't believe what he saw.

The strangest group ever possible, even by wizard standards.

A woman who was covered from head to toe in feathers and had wings behind her. A fairy? Next to her was a small man with a small smile, he seemed to be made of golden sand. Next to him was an old man about the size of Hagrid, he had a long white beard (not as long as Dumbledore's) and blue eyes. But what surprised him most was the fact that he had the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' on his arms. But the one who really surprised him was the one on the end. He appeared to be a giant rabbit with tribal markings all over him. He's never seen a creature like that before.

"Hello Hagrid." A soft voice called out.

Harry turned and saw the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. Snow white hair, bright icy blue eyes, and pale moon skin. But what really caught him off guard was the aura he was giving off. Harry felt calm and safe when he was close to the boy. The Aura almost felt motherly.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" Harry blushed when he saw those blue eyes look at him.

"Harry Potter." He mumbled quietly.

"Nice to meet you Harry, tell me, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded shyly after seeing that soft, understanding smile.

Hagrid clamped his shoulder harshly and explained, "You don't have to be so nervous Harry, this young man is Jack Frost and he'll be one of your Professors. In my opinion, he's one of the most trustworthy ones you'll ever meet."

Jack's smile widened a bit, "Thank you Hagrid." Jack then got a good look at Hagrid's face.

"Are you alright Hagrid? You seem a little green."

"We just finished getting Harry's money; I've never liked those carts." Jack chuckled a bit before getting an idea.

"Why don't you head to the Leaky Cauldron? I can help Harry get his supplies." Hagrid thought about it and then turned to Harry.

"What do you think, Harry?" He asked.

Normally Harry would be a bit more cautious around strangers, but there was something about Jack that made him trust him.

"Alright," Harry nodded.

Jack smiled brightly and turned to Hagrid, "I'll send one of my icelings when we're done alright?" Hagrid nodded and started walking off.

"Well Harry, ready to go?" Jack smiled softly. Harry nodded and returned the smile. The two walked towards the group 'Maybe going to school will actually be fun.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: Last chance to decide with head of house Jack should be.

Jack: The authoress would also like to know if there should be a love triangle


	4. Author's Note

The poll for Jacks fate as Head of House is open

You can vote up to two times have fun.


	5. Of Books and Explanations

Rychan: Thank you for all of your support I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Jack: The Authoress does not own any of the material used, if she did she would ship me and bunny nonstop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Of Books and Explanations**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Unthrifty loveliness, why dost thou spend_

_Upon thyself thy beauty's legacy_

_Nature's bequest gives nothing, but doth lend_

_And being frank she lends to those are free:_

_Then beauteous niggard, why dost though abuse_

_The bounteous largess given to thee to give?_

_Profitless usurer, why dost thou use_

_So great a sum of sums, yet counst not lives?_

_For having traffic with thyself alone_

_Thou of thyself thy sweet self dost deceive:_

_Then how when nature calls thee to be gone_

_What acceptable audit canst thou leave?_

_Thy unused beauty must be tombed with thee,_

_Which used, lives executer be._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After introducing Harry to the others, they all started walking towards the shops.

"So you're all the legends that I've heard about as a child?" Harry asked.

"That is right, young one." North chuckled.

"And you also watch over children all over the world?"

Jack smiled down at Harry and said, "We try our best, but we can't keep tabs on all of them."

They entered the bookstore where the owner immediately recognized Jack.

"Professor Frost," the man greeted, "Are you here to order the usual amount of notebooks?"

Jack nodded and said, "Add a green and blue diary with an I.D charm on it."

The man took out and filled an order form.

"They will be delivered to your office as usual." Jack nodded.

"How much will that be?" he asked untying his sack of coins from his side.

"It will be a total of 12 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 2 Knuts" The owner adding up the price.

Jack took out some coins and handed them to the owner. The owner turned to Harry and asked, "Do you need anything, young man?"

Harry gave the owner his list of books, when he left to go collect them Harry turned back to Jack and asked," What do you mean you can't 'keep tabs on all of them'?"

The owner came back with the books and gave them to Harry, after Harry paid for them the entire group left the shop.

"I mean that there is only so much that we can do. We can't stop adults who abuse and neglect children since the don't believe in us, and we can't be all over the place to cheer up a child whose been hurt."

Jack smiled sadly at Harry. He let the information sink in before continuing, "That's why Dumbledore asked the rest of us to came and tech at Hogwarts, so the students can take what they learned and help make other kids lives a lot happier."

Harry looked up at Jack in admiration while the others chuckled softly at Harry's expression.

"Looks like Jack has a new admirer." Tooth giggled quietly.

Bunny didn't say anything; he was too caught up in watching the two in front of him. He saw how gentle Jack was to Harry, how patient he was with him. He noticed how Jack would smile softly to get Harry to do the same, how that aura around changed into a motherly one.

'He would make a great mother.' He thought softly, he then immediately clamped the thought shut and through it in the closet in the farthest recesses of his mind.

'MIM, if Cupid heard that, she would be on my case faster than Tooth at a rugby fest'

Xxx Somewhere in Paris xxX

A scarlet haired spirit sneezed out of the blue, causing to soul mates to collide into each other.

"Not what I had in mind but, hey, it works." She shrugged and started flying away, "Now I have more time to initiate 'Operation JackRabbit'."

Xxx Back at Daigon Alley xxX

Bunny suddenly felt a chill of impending doom.

"Are you alright Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"Just felt a chill, that's all." (Don't worry Bunny I won't let her interfere…. Much)

The group decided to finish their shopping trip, going into different shops, asking questions and getting answers from their current expert, Jack.

They were currently in a potions shop to pick up some supplies when Harry noticed two males holding hands but what really caught his attention was that one of them was pregnant.

The group stopped by Flourish and Blotts to have an ice cream break. Tooth was reluctant at first but when Jack told her there was sugar free chocolate mint ice cream she happily complied. North had peppermint, Sandy had eggnog (he really likes that stuff) and surprisingly Bunny got vanilla. Jack had a chocolate strawberry parfait while Harry got a chocolate sundae.

The group was silently enjoying the sweet treat until Harry finally popped the question.

"Jack," he started, "is it normal for male wizards to get pregnant?"

Cue a startled swallow of ice cream and headache, "Gah!" North clutched his head in pain. Jack effectively ignoring North's outburst turned to Harry.

"Well, any male magical being such as spirits, yokai, werewolves, vampires and wizards can get pregnant."

Harry looked up confusedly at Jack, "Let me explain," Jack froze their ice creams so they wouldn't melt.

"In the magical world there are two categories for males; dominant and submissive. The dominant is generally the stronger one of the two and they have a possessive attitude to anything that includes their mate. They have an urge to protect their mate as best as they can and they will give up anything for them."

The guardians, now having the headache controlled started listening to his explanation.

"The submissive on the other hand is the more feminine one. They are have more emotions than the dominant and can get the dominant to show emotion only to them. The submissive also has slightly more magic than the dominant in order to protect themselves from danger."

Jack paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "Now submissive's who can naturally carry children are called 'Carriers'. They have an extra set of organs that can create and carry the baby. But there are some submissives who don't have those parts so wizards and magical beings created potions to give them the ability temporarily or permanently."

Harry went through the information carefully before asking, "And what category do fall into?"

Jack gave him a mischievous smile, "I'm a natural born Carrier."

As soon as Bunny heard that images of Jack pregnant invaded his mind. His white stomach big and swollen with his kits. 'That's it,' he groaned, 'I'm going to talk to cupid when we get back.'

The group finished there ice cream before heading towards Madam Malkins to let Harry get his robes

"We'll wait out here, alright?" Harry nodded and went inside the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hogwarts dear?" The lady asked when Harry walked in. She placed him on a stool next to a boy with blond slicked hair, who was a few inches taller than him. After taking a few measurements the lady went to go get his robes.

"Going to Hogwarts?" The boy asked.

"Yes, and you are?" The boy gave an arrogant smirk.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco looked outside and saw Jack talking to Tooth about something. Harry noticed where Draco was staring and smiled.

"That's Professor Jack Frost; he's really nice and gentle."

"Not to mention powerful and convincing." Draco replied.

Noticing Harry's confusion Draco decided to elaborate, "He monitors Minister Fudge very closely to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and if he makes a wrong mistake Jack will take over, no one dares to get in his way."

"That and he's managed to convince every pureblood that not all muggles are completely useless, but is still think that purebloods are superior."

Harry turned back to look at Jack, "I would've never guessed it, he seems so mellow."

Draco nodded in agreement, "Father says if it wasn't for his habit for taking on everything alone, he would've been Head of Slytherin and not Gryffindor."

After paying for his robes Harry stepped outside and wasn't prepared for what he saw. Jack was holding a cage that had a snowy white owl.

"Is that…?" Harry was too surprised to finish.

Jack smiled, "Hagrid asked me to pick up the owl he got for you."

Jack knelt down and gave the owl to Harry, "Happy Birthday, Harry"

At that moment Harry felt as if this would be the happiest memory ever.

The group finally reached the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid waved them down to his table.

"How was it Harry?" Hagrid asked after they sat down.

"It was so much fun; Jack told me everything about the magic world." Harry smiled. Jack blushed at the compliment.

"Ha, ha, if anyone can tell you about the magic world it's Jack." Harry laughed with Hagrid, the sleeve from his oversized shirt falling of his shoulder. Jack noticed this and turned to tell Harry when he saw a big, dark bruise on his shoulder. Jack leaned in closer and saw more bruises going lower.

"Harry," Jack called out in a low tone. Harry turned and saw where Jack was looking, he tried to cover it, but it was too late, the others saw the bruising on his small body.

"Who did this to you?" Jack sked staring straight at him. Normally Harry would lie but when he saw the genuine concern Jack had, he didn't fell like lying anymore.

"Whenever something didn't go as planned or something weird happened, the Drusley's (is that right?) Would blame and start hitting me. They said it was to get rid of my freakishness." Harry mumbled.

There was a small silence after that but it was broken when a cold chill started to form. They turned to Jack and saw a dark aura surrounding him.

"Hagrid," Jack growled, standing up.

"Yes?"

"Make sure Harry stay's here." He walked away from the table.

"Jack?" Tooth called out nervously, "Where are you going?"

"To get Dumbledore." He answered before disappearing with the wind.

"I haven't him this angry since the Smith's disowned their daughter for not being lady like." Hagrid commented after ordering Harry a treacle tart in hopes of calming him down.

The Guardians looked at each other, silently agreeing that under any circumstances should they make Jack mad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack reached Hogwarts and started walking down to Dumbledore's office, his aura warning everyone to stay away. When he reached the gargoyle he whispered, "Blood pops," before quickly moving out of the way. Jack took a deep breath and burst into the office,

"Dumbledore!" causing him to jump in surprise.

"Jack, what is wrong?" he asked after noticing the dark aura around Jack.

"It's Harry, he's being beaten."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed bruises all over his body and asked him who did those to him, he hesitated that the Drusley's did it to stomp out his wizard side."

Dumbledore looked at him in shock, his face paling, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"You know very well that can detect a lie without the need for a truth potion," he sobbed a bit, "There is no way I'm letting him go back there."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, he went to his desk and wrote something. Fawkes came and held out his leg so Dumbledore can attach the message to his leg, once it was secured Fawkes flew out the window quickly with the help of the wind.

"I sent a message to the ministry to have Harry's to be removed from the premises immediately." Dumbledore explained.

Jack nodded, Satisfied with the action, "If the Prophet even thinks about printing lies, I'll personally go over there and give them an exclusive interview." He snarled, his aura flaring dangerously.

"Careful Jack, you're letting your Slytherin side show."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I won't what?!" Harry shouted in surprise. Jack and Dumbledore led them to one of the private rooms and sound proofed it.

"You won't be going back to that house Harry," Dumbledore explained, "The ministry is already collecting your things, the only thing left to do is to find out where you'll stay."

Dumbledore already had a list of possible families but none of them seemed right. North looked over to Jack and noticed the want in his eyes, he knew Jack wanted to take Harry in very badly but didn't know if he would agree since Jack is staying with him now.

"May I make a suggestion?" North asked. Dumbledore nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"Is it possible for him to stay vith me and Jack? The work shop is protected by my yetis and spells and we have plenty of room." North offered.

Dumbledore thought about it before turning to Harry, "Well Harry, what do you say?"

Harry thought about it, he didn't know them very well but he felt safer with them, especially Jack. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: If anyone can guess who that dairy is for I will let them decide what Jack will wear when they first get to the train station and the dinner


	6. Workshop and Surprises

Rychan: Hey guys, sorry about the wait but I had a huge case of writer's block, not to mention that annoying SAGE testing. But now I am back in full force.

Jack: The Authoress would like to remind you that this will be the last chance you have in guessing who that diary is going to.

Harry: If that person guesses it correctly then they will get to dress Jack in whatever they want when he goes to the train station and the great feast.

Cupid: We do not own any of the subjects shown; she only owns me and a few OC's that are still in progress

**Workshop and Surprises**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Then let not winters ragged hand deface_

_In thee thy summer ere thou distilled:_

_Make some sweet vial; treasure thou some place_

_With beauty's treasure eve it be selfkilled:_

_That use it not forbidden usury_

_Which happies those that pay the willing loan;_

_That's for thyself to breed another thee,_

_Or ten times happier be it ten for one._

_Ten times thyself were happier than thou art,_

_If ten of thine ten times refigured thee;_

_Then what could death do if thou should'st depart_

_Leaving thee living in prosperity?_

_Be not self-willed, for thou art much too fair_

_To be death's conquest and make worms thine heir _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After explaining the situation to Minister Fudge, Harry was allowed to stay with North and Jack. But really he was scared that Jack may freeze him until the next millennia if he didn't agree, he heard about what Jack did to the Smiths about what they did to their daughter; let's just say that everyone in the wizarding world knew not to piss him off. Not even Lucius Malfoy would go against him.

After taking the portal back the workshop, North led Harry to his room which was right next to Jack's, which made him feel a little bit safer. Jack was helping Harry unpack his clothes when he noticed their size.

"Harry, are all of your clothes bigger than you?" Jack asked holding up one of his t-shirts.

Harry nodded slowly after putting away his undies, "They're all hand me downs from Dudley since they didn't want to spend much money on me."

Harry expected Jack to blow up like the last time but he was calm, after a few minutes have passed Jack got up, picked up as many clothes as he could and stopped by the door. "Phil! I need you to bring me some needle and thread please."

A few grunts were heard before the yeti went to look for the material. Jack turned back towards Harry, "I'll alter these to fit you better until we get you some new ones, alright?"

Jack walked out the door with the clothes in hand and shut it. Harry stared at the door in disbelief; he'd never thought that someone would care so much for him. He suddenly realized that Jack was becoming a surrogate mother to him without even trying, and truth be told he doesn't mind it one bit.

The next day Harry woke up a little later than usual, which was still considered early, he turned around and saw his clothes at the edge of the bed neatly folded. He changes out of his oversized PJ's into a simple shirt and pants, and to his surprise the clothes fit him perfectly, almost as if they were made for him.

'How in the world could someone get so good at sewing?' Harry wondered when he reached the door.

He stepped out of the room before smelling something cooking. "Good morning Harry."

Looking over his shoulder Harry saw North and the other guardians. "Good morning North."

Tooth zoomed up to him, "Hello Harry, did you brush your teeth?"

Harry nodded, remembering what Jack told him about Tooth's dental care obsession. Sandy gave him a small wave in greetings since he was still trying to wake himself up. Bunny was trying to straighten out his ruffled fur.

"Clothes fit better, no?" North smiled.

"Yes, Jack is really good at altering clothing." Harry smiled; he wished there were more people like that in the world.

"Wait a sec, your saying Jack fixed those clothes?" Bunny asked after finally fixing his fur.

"Yeah, he asked one of the yetis for some needle and thread and took most of my clothes with him."

The group started walking towards the kitchen, only just now noticing something other than cookies cooking.

"North, don't the Yetis usually make cookies?" Tooth asked fluttering around. When they reached the kitchen they saw a huge breakfast laid out in front of them.

"Good morning everyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny was in deep thought. After returning to the pole, Bunny sent a message to Cupid, telling her to meet him in one of the coliseums in Rome. Once his room he opened a tunnel and started to make his way to little Italy. Once he reached his destination, Bunny hid in one of the darker parts of the coliseum. After waiting for a few minutes, the familiar smell of roses and lavender hit his nose.

"Well, if it isn't the Easter Bunny." A feminine voice called out

Bunny turned around and saw the very spirit he was waiting for. "I never thought you of all spirits would call me here."

Contrary to belief, Cupid isn't a boy, let alone a baby in diapers. She had long scarlet hair that was tied by a pink ribbon. Her eyes were a dark violet that held mischief that could rival Jack's and had a small pink heart on her right eye. She wore a pink and white Lolita dress with some hearts and lace on it.

"So why did you call me hear for?"

Bunny sighed, "I just found out a few things about Jack that I'm still trying to understand."

"You mean the fact that he's a teacher at a magic school and that he's a carrier?" She said bluntly.

Bunny did an anime slide after he heard that, "How did you know about that?" He shakily got up with his eyes wide in disbelief.

Cupid chuckled to herself; "Hello, spirit of love here. You will not believe how many students have a crush on him, not to mention that I make sure to keep tabs on every unclaimed carrier in the magical world."

Cupid had fight hard to keep herself from laughing when she saw Bunny's way of blushing; he can be so funny to watch sometimes.

"Yeah, well ever since I found about it I can't stop those thoughts from entering my head."

Now this caught her interest, "What thoughts?"

Bunny gently smiled at the mere thought of it, "How gentle and kind he is with any child, how her would make an incredible mother, how he would look like pregnant with my kits."

Cupid smiled at the dreamy look on Bunny's face, 'He finally realized his feelings, now it's time to put Operation JackRabbit in motion.'

"So you started to fall for him, right?" Bunny nodded slowly, happy to finally admit it.

Cupid smiled, internally squealing in delight, "Not to worry Bunny, I'll help you out."

Bunny looked at her in disbelief, "You will?" Cupid giggled a little, "Your love for him is pure, you want to be the one to give the love that he deserves. And I for one think you're the best candidate."

"Thanks Cupid." He smiled before opening a tunnel back to the pole.

"You jumped the first hurdle Bunny, now you just have to give it your all."

Before leaving she snickered a bit, 'Now to get some help from Kiriko.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny arrived back in his room at the Pole, lying on the bed before going to sleep, dreaming about a possible life with his snowflake.

The next morning, Bunny wasn't sure how many surprises he's going to experience. First Harry told them how Jack fixed his clothes the night before. Now when they got to the kitchen he was met with another surprise.

There was a big breakfast laid out in front of them; cereal, hash browns, fruit, milk, pancakes and juice.

"Good morning everyone." Jack smiled, placing some French toast on a plate. The group stared at him in shock, but what really caught Bunny by surprise was what Jack was wearing.

It was another kimono, but this one was light blue with purple asters on it with a white obi. He wore a white apron with some frill and had hair clips keeping his hair back. (And for those who are curious he has some blue panties with a white ribbon.) He looked like a traditional housewife.

"I hope you guys are hungry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his breakfast; everything was delicious and didn't mind the fact that Jack put an extra serving of fruit in front of him.

"Sorry that there's no meat but I'm not exactly comfortable with cooking it." He smiled nervously.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head, signaling why?

"Animals were the only ones that could see me, so it felt wrong eating them." The guardians felt a stab through the heart, it always happened when he mentioned his loneliness.

After breakfast, Jack and Harry washed the dishes while the others were at the globe room discussing their lesson plans. Jack and Harry came in but Jack had on some white stockings and his staff at hand.

"North can you watch Harry for a bit, while I head to Romania?"

"Yes but why are you going?" North asked when Jack opened the window.

"One of my former students wanted to talk to me; his youngest brother is starting school this year and he's worried because his mother said that he is eating less than usual."

Harry sat close to the fireplace, "It's nice that siblings look out for each other." He said sadly.

"You know Harry; the youngest brother looks exactly what your mom looked like when she was your age." But before Harry could ask, Jack flew out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: Okay guys, the clue has been revealed, now's your last chance to win the competition. The person is a Harry Potter character but it's not Harry


	7. Meeting the Past on the Train part 1

Rychan: Hey guys, here's another chapter of my most popular story.

Jack: The authoress would like to thank The Harbinger of Death for my kimono ideas.

Rychan: I love them and I'm pretty sure Bunny loves them too.

Bunny: (Blush)

Harry: The authoress doesn't own any of the objects used.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meeting the Past on the Train Part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lo in orient when the gracious light_

_Lifts up his burning head, each under eye_

_Doth homage to his new appearing sight,_

_Serving with looks his sacred majesty;_

_And having climbed the steep- up heavenly hill,_

_Resembling strong youth in his middle age,_

_Yet moral looks adore his beauty still,_

_Attending on his golden pilgrimage;_

_But when from high mast pitch, with weary care,_

_Like feeble age he reeleth from the day,_

_The eyes ('fore duteous) now converted are_

_From his low tract, and look another way;_

_So thou thyself out going in thy noon, _

_Unlooked on diest unless thou get a son_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time came all too soon for the group. North and Harry were waiting for thee others in the globe room to get to the train station. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy have to change their appearance, while Jack is getting some last minute loose ends to tie up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The two looked up and saw complete strangers staring at them.

Tooth had darkly tanned skin, her hair was black with rainbow streaks in it while her eyes remained the same. She wore a colorful summer dress with gold bangles.

Sandy was slightly taller than normal, with a bronze tan. He wore a white shirt with a gold jacket and blue shorts, with aviator goggles on his head.

Bunny made the most change. He was still 6'1, but he had deep caramel colored skin, his hair was the same color as his fur which reached mid-back and was in a low ponytail. He still had his tattoos which only accentuated his good looks, making him seem more mature. He wore a gray t-shirt with paint stains, that showed of his muscles and blue jeans that complimented his long and powerful legs.

North smiled in approval, "Now we wait for Jack.''

"No need," they turned and saw Jack walking in, Harry and Bunny blushing slightly.

His kimono was a little different from the others, just reaching his ankles. It was red with orange and yellow fames dancing around it while it still covered his hands. He wore Japanese flats and white socks with them, it was very form fitting.

'Is it possible for a male to be so lovely?' Harry thought.

"Let's get going," Jack pulled out a snow globe and whispered, "King's Cross Station, London." And threw it, Harry pushed the cart with Hedwig on it to the portal as the rest followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though the group was in human form, they still managed to get stared at, mostly due to Jack and Bunny. Many women were staring at Bunny, no doubt for his rugged good looks. The men, on the other hand, were staring at Jack, trying to find out if he was a boy or a girl.

The group ignored the stares and made it to columns 9 and 10.

"I don't see 9 3\4's Jack." Harry pointed out.

"We're close don't worry." As they walked closer, they heard, "Packed with muggles"

They turned and saw a group of red heads walk by, Jack smiled, "Molly."

A short plump women turned her head and smiled, "Professor." As the two groups got closer to each other, Molly got a good look at Jack. "My, you're getting lovelier each time I see you, I didn't think it was possible."

Jack blushed as she noticed the others behind him, "Are these the new teachers that I've been hearing about?" The group straightened up while the red headed look a-likes looked interested.

"That's right, these are North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny." The twins snickered but stopped when the older one gave them a stern look.

"And this little one is Harry Potter." He gestured to Harry, who stiffened at their shocked looks.

Molly gently smiled at him and said, "Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded shyly. She chuckled, "Don't worry, Ron's new too."

She pointed to what seemed to be the youngest of the group (Ginny's not there people). He was about Harry's height, with lightly pale skin that made his freckles stand out. His hair was a shade darker than his family's, he had a sweet feminine face with bright blue eyes. Not only did he look a little thin, he seemed familiar to Harry.

Molly turned to the oldest, "Percy, you go first."

Percy nodded and looked towards Jack, "I'll see you later Professor."

He marched toward platforms 9 and 10.

Harry tried watching carefully, but he disappeared all too quickly. "Fred you're next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said one of the twins. "Honestly women, you call yourself out mother? Can't you tell that I'm George?"

Jack chuckled, "Fred stop confusing your mother. You'll have plenty of time to joke around when you get to Hogwarts."

"Alright." George called after Fred to hurry up and a second later they were gone.

Molly shook her head in disbelief, "Honestly Jack, how do you do it? They seem better behaved when you're around."

Jack tilted his head and gave her a wink, "It takes a prankster to catch a prankster."

He then looked at Harry and noticed his nervous face. "Don't worry Harry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared, I'll go with you if you want."

"Err-okay." Said Harry

Jack took the rails next to Harry and the both of them started running lightly towards the barrier. Harry closed his eyes waiting for a crash, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

A scarlet engine was next to a platform filled with people, a sign was above them saying 'Hogwarts Express'. He turned back to the barrier and saw the others coming in, Tooth giggling all the way. Owls hooted from their cages and cats of all colors were winding themselves around their owner's legs. He saw some of the older blush when they stared at Jack, and is that blood coming out of their noses? Jack finished helping Harry lift his trunk into one of the compartments.

"Okay Harry," Jack wiped his hands, "I need to take the others to Hogwarts early to get settled in. I'll see you at the grand feast, okay?"

Harry nodded solemnly, he was still kind of nervous. Jack smiled and pulled out a bracelet with red and gold beads. "This is a special charm, just crush one of the beads and I'll be there before you know it, but only use it when you really need me."

Harry took the bracelet and slipped it on his left wrist, he felt a small pulse of magic that gave him a warm feeling. Jack leaned down and kissed his forehead and left the compartment. Harry stood in shock, he gently touched the spot where Jack kissed and blushed. 'He really is like a mother.'

Harry looked out the window and saw Jack with the family of red heads, he could barely hear the conversation. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." Ron stood still and let his mother wipe his nose.

"What are you going to teach us this year Professor?" asked the twins.

Jack gave them a mischievous smile, "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Molly smiled, "Where's Percy?"

"He's coming now."

The oldest of the bunch came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said, "I'm up front, the perfects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a _perfect_ Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other.

"Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," Said Percy

Jack giggled behind his hand, "I'm sure you'll do well Percy."

Percy blushed a little making the twins snicker again.

"Alright dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. "Now you two- this year behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron"

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron, his voice soft and sweet sounding.

A sharp whistle blew and the students started boarding the train, "Now off you go- and be careful."

The train started moving and Molly ran along with it, waving goodbye to the boys until it was out of sight.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'll keep an eye on them." Jack lightly patter her back. Molly gave him a grateful smile before he took out a globe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: I'm so sorry it took so long. School is killing me.

Jack: remember to review people.

Rychan: And a Happy Birthday to **corticarte apa lagranges**


End file.
